I Couldn't Think Of A Title
by Not Exactly Angel
Summary: Everything seems all fine and dandy until a very strong hollow appears. Yes, worst summary ever but goddamnit if I couldn't come up with a title, how could I come up with a summary? lol


**-This is one of the most decent fanfics I've done in my opinion. It was originally a lot more different, so I had to rewrite the whole dame thing (was loads of fun.) But, I hope you guys like this, I tried really fawking hard on it.-**

Aina, Takashi, Yue, and Hiragi were all good friends. As Soul Reapers, they were all Captains of their squads, and were all very well respected, except Hiragi for.. Many reasons. Aina's Lieutenant was Ryu, a guy that always made fun of Hiragi, which made everyone laugh. Takashi's Lieutenant was Natsume, a quiet yet dangerous girl in battle. Yue's Lieutenant was Toma, a guy who is friends with Ryu, and also assisted in making fun of Hiragi. And Hiragi's Lieutenant was a _thing_ called Atoli, who wasn't liked by anyone in the Soul Society, except for Hiragi. There was something going on between those two but the author really doesn't care, or want to know. Anyway, Aina was a very mature person, she could be a jokester at times, but she was also someone you really don't want to screw with. She had long, dark brown hair that went down to her knees, and brown eyes. Takashi was friends with everybody. He had short brown hair and also brown eyes. Yue now was, well, strange. She had brown hair that went a little below her shoulders. She wasn't very mature, but she was extremely funny at least. Hiragi now was well, how do I put this.. Almost like a pedobear? Yeah, let's go with that. He wasn't really funny at all, except for his face. No one really liked him either. He could almost be considered a big ball of creepiness and grossness.

So, the group of friends decided to go out for lunch. They sat down at a table, and decided to order some lunch.

"Hey Hiragi, you know what you should do?" Ryu asked.

"What should I do?" Hiragi asked.

"You should shave off that unibrow! I've heard that they're supernatural and can jump onto someone else's face and latch onto it!" Toma exclaimed as everyone laughed, except for Atoli.

"That wasn't funny, it's not nice making fun of people," said Atoli with her annoying voice.

"Okay well, we'll just make fun of you instead then, alright?" Aina said with a smile as she took a sip of her water.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" Atoli scoffed.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed, but uh, I'm not nice," Aina said matter of factly.

"Oh yes, I could tell," Atoli's nasally voice said.

"Oh good, I knew you'd at least use that tiny little brain of yours for something!" exclaimed Aina sarcastically.

As the minutes went by, more jokes were made about Hiragi. And as the minutes went by, Atoli's patience was wearing thin.

"God, what do you guys have against poor Hiragi? He has done absolutely nothing to you!" Atoli whined in a fit.

"Hah! He doesn't done anything, but, just look at him! How do you not make fun of something like that?" Toma exclaimed as everyone giggled.

"You're very rude," Atoli said.

"Well, my dear sir, maybe you should make like a tree and leave," Aina said as she pointed at the door. Everyone giggled inwardly.

"Yea well!… You smell.. And should change your clothes!" Atoli laughed retardedly. Aina put her hands on her face, shocked.

"I don't think I'll _ever _recover from that comeback!" Aina said sarcastically.

Atoli was about to say something but just decided to put her head down in shame. Just after that, Renji and Byakuya walked through the door and came over to greet Aina.

"Hello Aina, how have you been?" Byakuya asked in his usual cold tone.

"I've been alright, how about you?" Aina asked.

"Fine," Byakuya nodded.

"Hey Aina, how are you doin' today?" Renji asked with his infamous Renji smile.

"I'm good, how about you?" Aina said with a sweet smile.

"I'm pretty good," Renji said with another smile. Byakuya and Renji stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Oh! Sorry! Here you go!" Aina stuttered as she moved over by Yue. Byakuya sat by Takashi, while Renji sat by Aina.

"It's so obvious you like him," Yue teased in Aina's ear, which earned a punch in the arm.

"Owww!" Yue whined. Renji and Byakuya ordered lunch also and about 10 minutes later everyone's food came out.

"Hey Hiragi, you know what bothers me? Your unibrow. I feel like it's waiting for the perfect time to latch onto my face!" Ryu teased as he ate a bite of food.

"Yeah? Well, you should go jump off a bridge," Hiragi said.

"Ooh, ouch! Damn, I don't think Ryu will ever recover from that one," Aina said as Renji chuckled. Aina glanced over at Renji and smiled, then looked away quickly.

"Hey Hiragi, do you know how to please a man?" Yue teased and laughed.

"No! Of course not!" Hiragi exclaimed.

"You should leave him alone," Atoli said.

"Oh really? And why is that? You sound like you're in love with him or something," Toma laughed.

Atoli and Hiragi looked at each other, and quickly looked away blushing. Everyone at the table saw this, and spit out their food, even Byakuya. "Oh.. That just ruined my appetite.." Aina said in distaste. "Oh would you just shut up? You talk so much," Atoli said in disgust. "Hm? What was that? I couldn't quit hear you," Aina said in a deadly voice. Atoli was about to repeat herself, but was stopped by Hiragi.

"She's a Captain you know, she's really powerful. You need to pick your fights wisely," Hiragi warned. Atoli sighed in defeat, yet again.

"Fine, I'll see you later Hiragi," Atoli said snootily and walked out.

"You know, one day I'm going to beat her up and I will laugh my ass off…" Aina said to herself while drinking water.

"Over my dead body you will," Hiragi said seriously.

"Oh really now? Well, that can certainly be arranged.." Aina said drinking some more water. Some time after that, one of Aina's squad members walked in and came over to her. His name was Demyx, he had dirty blonde hair with a ton of hair gel in it.

"Aina, we need to go. There's been a sighting of a hollow," he explained. Aina sighed and stretched.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at the gate in a few minutes," Aina sighed.

"Alright, see you then," Demyx waved and walked out.

"Well, I must be going now. I'll see you guys later. Good afternoon, Byakuya, and I'll see you later, Renji," Aina said sweetly.

"Bye Aina," everyone said and waved. Aina waved goodbye after she paid for her bill, and left.

"You like her, don't you?" Yue teased to Renji.

"Uhh, n-no! What gave you that idea?" Renji stuttered. Yue smiled in triumph.

"Oh, I was just asking," Yue giggled as she too, left.

"Crap, I forgot I was in Aina's squad! I have to go, bye!" Ryu said as he smacked himself on the forehead as he paid for his bill, then left.

When Byakuya and Renji were done eating, they went up to pay for their bill also. Renji was about to pay when..

"Oh sir, your meal has already been paid for," the cashier said.

"By who?" Renji asked sceptically.

"That nice girl with the long hair," the cashier smiled.

"How nice of her…Have a good day," Renji waved and left.

'That was thoughtful of her, I'll have to get her a gift now,' Renji thought with a smile.

Aina waited at the gate as her squad began to show up.

"Hey! Wait! I'm here!" Ryu shouted.

"Okay guys, listen up. No fooling around now. This hollow has managed to dodge 3 other squads, so be on your toes," Aina said seriously.

"Yes, ma'am!" the squad said.

"Alright, let's go!" Aina said as she cut a portal into the real world, and everyone went through. They went directly to the hollow siting area, and were disgusted just by the sights of it. It was uglier than Hiragi!.. Okay, maybe not that bad, but it was still pretty bad!

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" it roared through the crisp air.

"Bring it on!" Ryu challenged.

"Ryu, don't provoke it, this one's not like the others, it's.. Deadlier.." Aina trailed off into thought.

"Sorry," Ryu apologized.

"All of you, be very cautious, I'm serious," Aina warned as everyone nodded.

"I CANNOT WAIT TO DEVOUR MORE SOUL REAPERS, IT WILL MAKE ME STRONGER, MORE STRONGER!" the hollow roared again.

"All ready? Let's do this!" Aina shouted as her team unsheathed their swords and went into battle.

A messenger was sent to each of Aina's friends to tell them that something had happened and that they needed to hurry to the infirmary. Distraught and saddened, Yue, Renji, Toma, Byakuya, Takashi, and Hiragi rushed as fast as they could to the infirmary.

When they got there, the smell of blood engulfed their noses. They ran to Aina's room and were taken aback by all the blood. It was everywhere, along with bloodied swords that hadn't even belonged to Aina's squad. They noticed Aina on the stretchbed unconscious and bleeding profusely. They also took note that she had at least 6 swords scattered throughout her body protruding outwards. She suddenly jolt upright, causing a sword to go deeper into her body.

"Where's Demyx! Ryu! Are they okay! What about Takayanagi! And Nagi! WHAT ABOUT THEM!" she yelled.

"Demyx, Ryu, and Nagi are just fine. But, Takayanagi is in critical condition and I don't know if we can save him.. I'm really sorry.." the nurse explained.

"What! You're lying!" Aina shouted as she pulled out a sword in her thigh, only to have blood pour out. She groaned in pain and tried to get off the bed.

"Captain Aina! You must lay back down so we can remove the swords and bandage you up! Please!" the nurse shrieked as she tried to help Aina back down. She sighed, and laid back down.

"Hurry up.." Aina said quietly as the nurses got right to work. The nurses tried removing sword by sword as slow as possible, trying not to cut any veins. Aina cursed mentally at this and smacked their hands away, she then just ripped them out one by one and threw them to the ground. The nurses rolled their eyes and sewed up the wounds, and bandaged them. About 15 minutes later they were done, and helped Aina up. She walked with a slight limp past her friends towards Takayanagi's room. Her friends just looked at each other, saddened, and decided to wait outside. As Aina entered his room, she took a seat next to his bed.

"Aina.." Takayanagi whispered.

"Yes, I'm here.." Aina nodded and took his hand in hers.

"That hollow.. Was a total dick.." Takayanagi said, making Aina smile a little.

"He was.." Aina said sadly and looked at his wounds, making her tear up.

"Don't be sad.. When I pass, I'll be out of this pain. It'll be nice.." he said.

"I shouldn't have let you fight him.. It's my fault you're going to.." Aina trailed off as her tears streamed down her face.

"No.. No.. It's not your fault.. You can't blame yourself.." He said as he squeezed her hand affectionately.

"I love you, little brother," Aina said quietly as she squeezed back with a sad smile.

"Keep your head up.. We'll meet in another life.. When we are both cats..(Vanilla Sky reference FTW? No? GTFO.)

"I sure do hope so.." Aina said to herself as she stood up, giving her brother a kiss on the forehead, making him smile.

"Better take care of Mr. Snuggly Pants, sis," he said in pain as he closed his eyes.

"Of course I will.." Aina nodded and cried silently hearing the heart monitor go to a flat line. She remained in the room for a minute longer, then decided to leave. When she walked outside, her friends crowded her.

"I'm going to avenge his death. I don't know when or how, but I will.." Aina said with a stoic face, and then walked home.

Her friends didn't know what to say, they couldn't say anything. In silence, they all went home, 1 by 1.

The next day, Renji decided to check on Aina, so he went to her house and knocked on the door. The door opened, and Renji was schocked to see how pale she was, how dull her hair was.. She just didn't even look the same. "Aina, are you alright? Can I come in?" Renji asked. She opened the door for him, then closed it behind him. As he looked around, he noticed a lot of bloodied bandages around. There were a lot of pictures of Aina and Takayanagi together. He wondered if he should bring anything up about him, or just leave it be for now. He then noticed a cat come running out from one of the rooms.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a cat," Renji said as he kneeled down to pet the big ball of fluff.

"It's Takayanagi's cat, Mr. Snuggly Pants," Aina said. Renji smacked himself mentally. 'Well there goes that idea..' Renji thought.

"What do you want?" Aina said coldly.

"I just wanted to see how you were.." Renji said.

"I'm fine, you can go now," Aina said and pointed to the door.

"But, I'd rather be here for you. You seem to need a friend.." Renji trailed off.

"I had a friend, he's dead now," Aina said.

"Oh what? So I'm not your friend!" Renji said, getting a little mad.

"Just go.." Aina said quietly.

"No, you said I wasn't your friend, so why aren't I?" Renji said getting mad.

"You have no right to just come into my house like this, while getting angry at me," she said slightly sad. Renji eased up, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that.. I just.. Care for you is all," he said.

"I know, and thank you for that. But I'd rather be alone for awhile.." Aina said in a melancholy tone.

"I understand, if you do need me, let me know, please," Renji hugged her as she nodded, tearing up. As he left, he couldn't help but think to himself. 'Who would name their cats Mr. Snuggly Pants.. Takayanagi was one of a kind..' Renji thought and chuckled.

About a year later, the hollow Aina's team faced had not been seen. They named it 'The Fox' because it kills, and disappears. Her team had been short a man, but were still able to go on missions- baby missions. Aina had become anti-social, and rarely talked to anyone, unless she had to. On this particular day, Takashi, Yue, Hiragi, Byakuya, and Renji were chosen to go on the same mission together. It was a scouting mission, nothing hard at all. They went through a rip to the real world, and looked around.

"Eh.. Nothing out of the ordinary here.. " Takashi said.

"Yes, let us take a few more minutes, and we'll head back," Byakuya said.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, LITTLE SOUL REAPERS!" the Fox shouted as he appeared.

"The fawk is that!" Yue asked, disgusted.

"It is him.." Byakuya said as he unsheathed his sword.

"I CANNOT WAIT TO DEVOUR YOUR POWER!" it roared again. "Be careful you guys.." Renji warned as everyone unsheathed their swords.

"Multiply.." the Fox said as smaller duplicates of the hollow appeared.

"What the crap is this!" Takashi exclaimed. "Stay on your guard," Byakuya warned as everyone got into their fighting stances.

Meanwhile, Aina was at home laying in her bed when she suddenly got a text. She looked at it. "The Fox.." Aina said angrily and got all her stuff ready, along with some 'medical herbs.' She was ready for this.

Everyone besides Renji was fighting a duplicate, he somehow got stuck fighting the leader. Everyone was spread out so they would have enough room to fight. 'We need to call for backup, but he won't even let us get a goddamn move in..' Renji thought mentally.

"Everyone! Use your Bankai's if you need to!" Takashi yelled.

Over the next half hour, everyone had been tired, and out of energy. They couldn't keep it up much longer. Out of nowhere, 4 swords penetrated the duplicates' heads, which made them vanish. Everyone looked up, and were shocked. It was Aina, perched on a tree, analyzing the situation. "We need to kill this hollow together, take these, they'll help you regain your energy back," Aina called and tossed everyone one. As they ate the herbs, they stretched, feeling refreshed.

"Oh, what's this! You guys think you can kill me! How cute! Just try it!" it bellowed and sent one of it's tentacles towards the tree Aina was in. She just flipped off the tree and landed on her feet. As it sent another tentacle at her, she just cut right threw it, making the hollow roar in pain.

"Come on you guys!" Aina rallied as everyone started to attack the Fox. It bellowed in anger, and sent one of it's massive arms at Yue, which threw her back into a tree.

"Yue!" Aina called. The same happened to Takashi, Hiragi, and then Byakuya.

"YOU ARE JUST INSECTS! ANNOYING GNATS!" the Fox laughed, and then said 'swords', which made a ton of swords rain down from the sky.

"No! Force Field!" Aina shouted as a protective bubble was placed around all of her friends, and when it stopped, so did the bubbles. (Erryone loves bubbles!) One sword, however, was late and caught Renji off guard. It went through his sword and got it stuck in the ground. He tried to get it unstuck, but couldn't.

"AHA! I GOT YOU NOW! SWORDS!" it roared as the swords this time we aimed toward Renji. Aina appeared right in front of him, and protected him from the swords with her body. A couple of swords had penetrated through various spots in her, which made Renji gasped in horror. After the swords had stopped falling, Aina started to cough up blood.

"Aina!" Renji yelled as blood poured out from her wounds.

"Don't worry… It's only just a flesh wound.." she said as she coughed up more blood. (Eh? Eh? The Holy Grail? No? God, you guys suck!) She stood up, and pulled out all the swords as blood poured out profusely, and faced the hollow.

"Aina! Are you okay!" Renji yelled.

"Stay back!" Aina yelled back. She said "Personal force fields," and a small bubble was placed around everyone.

"Aina! What are you doing!" Renji exclaimed.

"I'm saving you, what does it look like, dork?" Aina rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No! Don't do this, please!" Renji begged.

"Goodbye, Renji.." Aina said remorsely and walked away from him.

"It's time for you to die, Mr. Fox. It'll kill me too, but I'm perfectly fine with this." Aina called out.

"JUST TRY IT!" it laughed.

Renji couldn't just stand there and watch the only person he had ever loved die right before his eyes, but he had no choice. Aina unsheathed her sword, and aimed it at the hollow while concentrating all her energy to charge up the sword. A few seconds later, her sword pulsed with a red aura.

"Seishyo-sokyoku Tiger Blade!" Aina yelled as she ran at the hollow. Renji took notice to the huge, towering tiger running alongside Aina. The tiger ripped the hollow to pieces, while Aina just went into a frenzy and also cut it up. The hollow had bellowed in pain, and faded away. After that, the bubbles around everyone flickered away. Renji ran over the bloodied, battered body also known as Aina.

"Aina! Aina! Are you okay!" Renji shouted. She opened her eyes as much as she could, and coughed up a little blood.

"Sorry, Renji, I never meant to hurt you at all…" Aina trailed off.

"No! No, you didn't! It's okay.. You'll be alright.." Renji cried. She just shook her head.

"No, I used the rest of the energy to use my final attack.. I at least killed him.. I'm grateful for that.. "Aina trailed off into thought.

"But you can't leave! I love you!" Renji cried.

"I love you too, Renji. But, I want you to have my sword. Keep it close to you, it'll mean a lot to me.." Aina said with a bloody smile.

"Please don't go.." Renji cried softly.

"We'll meet again.. I promise.." Aina trailed off and closed her eyes for the last time.

Renji let out a loud sob. He then looked at her sword. It was beautiful, just like her, of course he'd take good care of it.

The funeral was the next day, everyone in the Soul Society attended. Renji had stopped by her house to pick up Mr. Snuggly Pants, and a few pictures Aina had, because she knew she'd want him to have them. There, he found a note, on her dresser, which was addressed to all her friends. It read:

"Dear everyone,

I am very sorry for all I have done wrong. You guys have shown me the best part of life, which is love. I love you each, very much. Yue, you were my best friend, and I looked forward to seeing your beautiful face everyday. Toma, make new friends, and keep living your life to the fullest. Ryu, keep everyone together for as long as you can. Hiragi… I'll see you around.. Atoli, I hope you die a very painful death, but don't worry, I'll be watching in spirit. Byakuya, thank you for being my mentor, and my friend, it's meant the world to me. And last but not least, my dear Renji. Thank you for all the warm smiles you've given me throughout my life. Your love was always something that kept me going through the bad days. I love you, with all of my heart. Promise me you'll never forget me, and keep everyone safe for me because I cannot. Thank you all, again.

Love, Aina"

Renji and Yue cried again, while everyone bowed their heads in silence. A few minutes later, the memorial had started, and everyone sat down and paid their repsects. Afterward, the friends said their goodbyes, and headed home. When Renji got home, he went to his bed, and picked Aina's sword. He felt her presence in it, and smiled.

"I know just where to put you, Aina.." Renji smiled and hung her sword over his bed, so she could watch out for him, just like she wanted. He smiled inwardly, and went to go feed his newly owned cat, Mr. Snuggly Pants.

"So.. What kind of name is that anyway?" Renji chuckled. The cat just looked at him and blinked.

"Mew," it replied.

"Hehe, I think you and I will get along just fine, Mr. Snuggly Pants.." Renji said and pet him. He looked over at his picture he had taken with Aina about a year ago, and smiled.

"Yes, we will be just fine.." Renji said, and went home.


End file.
